


Mysterious Change of Events

by MechaRiley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaRiley/pseuds/MechaRiley
Summary: Hermione and Draco's secret romance.





	1. Friendly Concerns

The Hogwarts grounds were covered in a soft layer of snow and the sky was a bright grey color, you could almost see the sun trying to peek through. The castle was alive with chatter as everyone made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the last weekend before the holidays and all the students were discussing what their families would be doing over the upcoming break.

Draco entered into the hall and made his way to the Slytherin table to sit beside Blaise and Pansy. He did this reluctantly because he would much rather be sitting elsewhere. Draco piled bacon onto his plate as he attempted to steal glances at the Gryffindor table. Blaise and Pansy were having some sort of argument that he wasn't interested in. All he was thinking about was the way Hermione's hair had looked from the back. She rarely tamed it like she had done two years ago for the Yule Ball. Draco actually liked it unruly. He thought that it gave her character and she wasn't always fussing with it like all the other girls in the school.

"Draco, are you even paying attention?" Pansy nudged his arm softly and slipped her fingers around his. He wanted to pull away but knew he couldn't, for appearance purposes. 

"Huh, oh, what did you say?" Blaise chuckled and then starred in the direction Draco had just turned from. 

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were looking at that mudblood Granger" Draco seized up at the sound of the word. 

"Don't call her that" hissed Draco. His eyes moved frantically for an excuse and his prayer seemed to be answered. Professor McGonagall was in earshot. "McGonagall is just over there"

Pansy rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't understand why we can't speak the truth. That's what she is so why can't we say it?" Draco wanted to throw her a stern look and push her away but instead he said "Drop it Pansy, unless you want to end up in detention." Professor McGonagall was bringing around the sign up list for those who were going to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Draco grabbed the parchment quickly and scanned for Hermione's name.

As soon as he saw it he fumbled in his bag for a quill and scribbled his down as well. Once he handed it back to her she saw Blaise glaring at him.

"I thought you were going to Bulgaria with your parents or something?" He had completely forgotten that he told him about that. Pansy looked at him questioningly as she heard what Blaise had said.

"Oh yeah, um, Father needs to work so our plans have been cancelled. No reason for me to stay with Mother the whole time." 

Neither of them looked convinced and now Draco was going to have to write to his mother and find an excuse as to why he couldn't go.


	2. Stolen Moments

As soon as Draco finished his breakfast he gathered up his things, kissed Pansy swiftly on the cheek and hurried out of the Great Hall. He knew he should go straight to the owlery and send his mother a letter explaining that he wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the entirety of break. Draco however was hoping that Hermione wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her. He ran up the staircase as fast as he could to the fourth floor. He almost ran into a suit of armor as he turned a corner.

He saw Peeves bobbing up and down straight ahead, he knew if he was spotted it wouldn't end well. He slipped into what appeared to be an empty classroom. As he shut the door someone ran and threw their arms around his neck. It only took him a moment to realize that it was Hermione. He wrapped his himself around her waist and breathed into the hair that was covering his face. As he took a deep breath he could smell her shampoo. It had a subtle hint of honey and he smiled. It was moments before they broke apart but when they did he saw her smooth round face beaming at him. A slight smile was stretching across her beautiful face. He couldn't help but blush and he looked away quickly but a smooth hand rose to his cheek to stop him.

"Honestly Draco, after all this time you still try to hide your face from me" She moved in and kissed him softly on the lips but pulled away suddenly and skipped over to a nearby desk and sat down.

He didn't want her to stop and instead of looking as cheerful as her, he grimaced. Hermione laughed quietly. Her laugh was always so enticing even if it was directed as his misfortune. He strutted over to a desk beside her and sat down to face her.

Draco took her hands in his but before he could speak Hermione said quietly. "I saw Professor McGonagall at the Slytherin table with the sign up sheet. Are you staying?" She drew a short breathe and continued before he could even answer. "I don't think I'll have much homework and Harry and Ron are going to the Burrow so I will have loads of time to spend with you. I mean, only if you want. I sure hope Pansy" she said her name with as much disgust as possible "Isn't staying. She really doesn't know how to keep to herself, that one"

Draco knew if he didn't do something quickly she might never shut up about Pansy. He reached his arm up and put his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her towards him and kissed her without warning. The kiss lasted for what seemed liked hours. If Draco had it his way he would spend much of his time kissing Hermione. He could feel her hands caressing the sides of his face as she kissed him back with much enthusiasm.

Draco pulled away this time and starred at her before whispering "I love you Hermione Jean Granger" He watched as Hermione comprehended what he had just said to her.


	3. Close Encounter

Draco looked into her eyes and watched as her pupils widened. It was as if she had never heard those three little words before. He had been wanting to say it for quite some time but never felt as if the moment was right. Being in an empty classroom hardly seemed appropriate but the words flooded out of his mouth. He most certainly meant them he just wished he could have done something special for Hermione.

Her shoulders raised up and she exhaled slowly. "I love you Draco, the bouncing ferret, Malfoy" She snickered as she pushed a portion of her hair behind her right ear.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, can I please please tell you how much I dislike Pansy?" She jumped to her feet and strolled over to the nearby window. Hermione bent over and placed her elbows on the window sill and stared out onto the Quidditch pitch. He felt as if she didn't understand what he had just said to her. At the same time, he knew, Hermione wasn't one to want to talk about feelings. She said what she needed and that was that.

 

Draco rose from the chair and joined her. "Pansy Parkinson you mean? I think I have only heard you speak about her only hundred times" He stepped away quickly to avoid the hand that was about to smack him on the shoulder. 

Laughing Hermione quickly said "I know she doesn't know about us, but I really, you know, want to throw toad spawn at that smug face of hers. I saw the way she looked at you today. As if she wanted you to show her affection. I wanted to vomit. She is foul."

Draco could see her face started to go a deep shade of red. "Hermione dear, you know she means nothing to me. I only have eyes for you. You would think, after two years you would know that by now." 

Hermione spun on the spot so she was facing him. "Of course I know that you idiot." 

She sighed. "Oh, nevermind, you wouldn't understand" She turned back to looking out the window. Gryffindor was out on the pitch practicing for the upcoming match against Hufflepuff the following morning. Draco never really understood the grudge Hermione held against Pansy. Then again, he never really was interested in quarrels among women.

 

All of sudden there was a loud crash just outside the door. Draco heard Nearly Headless Nick arguing with Peeves. He always seemed to know when Hermione and Draco were off in some classroom or hidden corridor and attempted to be there look out. Draco was sure that Nick knocked over a suit of armor to warn them that someone was coming. Sure enough they heard Pansy yelling at Peeves. 

"What do you mean you saw Draco here but don't know where he went?!" Her voice rang throughout the vacant corridor. "Ooooh, the wee Pansy girl is frustrated. If you are nice to Peevesy then maybe he will give you a clue" 

The poltergeist chuckled just outside the door. "Don't you play a damn game with me" Pansy shouted as her voice drew closer to the door. Hermione grasped Draco's hand and stood there frozen.

"You tell me where he went right now!" Pansy's voice shook and Draco could hear the anger. 

"Peevsy won't say another word until the wee little one starts being nice"

Hermione squeezed his hand and gave him a look of terror. Draco knew just as well that if they were caught it would mean horrible things for both of them. He squeezed her hand slightly and ran off to climb into one of the cupboards at the other end of the room. He did this in perfect timing because he could hear Pansy opening doors to each room. 

She finally reached the one that he and Hermione both occupied. There was a silence like no other before either of the girls said a word. You could drop a galleon on the floor and he was sure you could of heard it ring throughout the classroom.

 

"What are you doing in here mudblood?" Pansy spoke in a disapproving tone.

"You might want to watch that mouth of yours Parkinson, I'm a prefect, remember?" Hermione said softly with and edge of annoyance in her tone. 

"So what? I'm a prefect too. We can't take points from each other" Draco could hear Pansy walking further into the room, closer to Hermione. 

"You might want to watch who you threaten, you filthy girl"

He heard Hermione's chair slide across the floor and he was assuming that she had stood up. He opened the cupboard just a smidge and saw both girls so close to each other he could habe sworn their noses were touching. He wanted more than anything to storm out into the open and stop what he feared might happen. He watched as Hermione's hand slipped into the inside of her robes, she seemed to have been reaching for her wand. Pansy glanced down and then pulled one side of her robes back to reveal her wand as well.


	4. Internal Struggle

Hermione drew her wand faster than Pansy, even though she knew what was happening. Hermione pointed her wand straight at her and said angrily "

You better leave before I curse that smug expression straight off your face" Pansy laughed but you could hear the slightest bit of terror erupt from her throat. 

"Perfect mudblood Granger, you wouldn't do anything to damage that perfect little record of yours. We both know that you enjoy being a disgusting teachers pet." Pansy's eyes widened as she glanced down at the wand Hermione held directly to the left of her throat. 

"And who is going to believe you over, what did you call me? Perfect Mudblood Granger." Hermione spoke in such a way that made Pansy take a step back.

Before Pansy could speak the door burst open and Blaise Zabini stood there horrostruck at what he had walked in on.

"Pansy! What do you think you are doing?" Hermione hadn't lowered her wand, she only glanced in Zabini's direction long enough to make eye contact with him. 

"Me?! You don't see her wand at my throat?!" Her voice shook. Blaise walked over and grabbed a hold of Pansy's arm and drug her away from Hermione. 

"Professor Snape is looking for us. You shouldn't be wasting your time with her kind anyway. She isn't worth it." He threw Hermione a reproachful look. 

"Next time, he won't be here to protect you." Hermione said shrewdly. The girls both glared at each other but Blaise tugged on Pansy's arm. 

"Come on! We need to find Draco." He told her as they both left the room.

Hermione took a deep breathe and leaned against the desk nearest her. Draco quietly came out of the cupboard he had been hiding in, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Just go Draco, if Snape really is looking for you, then you better move along" Draco leaned in and kissed her quickly on the cheek and without another word he left. He trotted down the corridor to the staircase and descended swiftly to the dungeons.

Later that afternoon Draco, Pansy and Blaise strolled out to sit near the Black Lake. The snow which covered the ground earlier that morning had gone. The sky was a bright blue and the sun warmed the grounds. It wasn't typical weather for winter. The air was chilly as to be expected but it was bearable if you had a cloak and scarf on. The three of them perched themselves on a log that was sitting a few feet from the lake. There was a thin layer of ice covering and sometimes if you looked quickly you could see one the Giant Squids tentacles trying to break through the surface. Draco watched as Hermione, Potter and Weasley crossed the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. Part of him wished he could go too but the only person out of that bunch that he even liked was Hermione. 

"Oh look, it's the chosen one and his band of followers" Yelled Pansy across the grounds. 

"I bet Weasley finds that oaf's house nice in comparison to what he is used" Blasie called loudly in hopes that the trio would hear him. 

Sure enough, they had. Ron had stopped dead in his tracks and Harry hasn't noticed and walked straight into him. Ron pointed in their direction and turned to hastily walk over to the lake.

Draco wasn't in the mood to argue with Potter or Ron. He sometimes wished that his friends would learn to keep their traps shut and mind their own business. He loathed Potter most of all but occasionally the banter grew annoying. When Draco looked up, the three of them stood directly in front of him. He sighed deeply and looked to Blaise who was standing up. 

"Do you both just enjoy the sounds of your own voice or do you actually think you are clever?"

It was Hermione who spoke breaking the intense silence. Her voice rang in Draco's ear and he tried to hide a smile that was slowly across his face. 

"Got nothing to say Malfoy?" Ron piped up.

"I have no reason to waste my time on a blood traitor like yourself Weasley. Do us all a favor and just go away" Draco watched as Hermione's face turned a slight red. 

"Malfoy, you better watch it, I still haven't forgotten punching you in the face. My hand is twitching to have another go" She said softly. Her words didn't sound angry but he knew she was doing it so Ron and Harry would never catch on. 

"How dare you speak to me!" He spat. Ron pushed himself in front of Hermione as if to shield her. Little did he know, Draco would never dream of harming her.

Draco could see Hagrid emerging from his cabin and he knew Harry had seen it too. 

"Come on Ron and Hermione. There is no point in hanging around here. All they are going to do is flex their muscles. They wouldn't dare do anything in front of a teacher." Harry tugged on both of their cloaks so they would follow.

"As if you could call him a teacher" Pansy whispered just loud enough for Ron to here. Before he could make a remark Hermione was tugging on his elbow to keep him moving in the opposite direction.

"I'm tired of those three strutting about as if they own the place" Blaise said sitting back down between Pansy and Draco. 

"They'll get what's coming to them, you just wait Blaise. The Dark Lord has plans for Potter and I'm sure he won't let the mudblood and muggle lover off easy either" Pansy looked at Blaise meaningfully and sighed. 

"I just hope he does something soon. Those types of wizards just shouldn't exist. Salazar Slytherin was correct in saying that magic should stay in old wizarding families. I don't understand why he agreed to let that lot into the school."

Pansy and Blaise continued their conversation as Draco's mind wandered. What would happen if his parents ever discovered what he was doing? Surely mother would understand. His father, on the other hand, would definitely disown him, but would his mother allow that? It was as if a war was raging inside his head. He loved Hermione but he also loved his family. He knew that they would never accept him wanting to spend his life with a Muggle Born. His father was already hinting about 'nice' pureblood women that he should starting conversing with. Hermione was a witch. He never really understood why her ancestry should make a difference. If only his parents would throw that bit aside and tried to get to know her. Maybe they might feel differently.

Draco met Hermione later that afternoon, before dinner, in the library. He walked to the back closest to the Restricted Section where no one really went, especially on the weekends. When he saw her, she was sitting crossed legged on the ground with several books spread out around her. He looked around quickly then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Hello Draco" She said sweetly as he reached up for a book titled 'The Lost Art of Potion Making'. 

He cracked the book open and took a seat next to her. Professor Snape had given out group projects so if anyone spotted them they would have that as an alibi. They sat quietly whispering in hushed tones for a little bit as the noise in the library died down. 

"Draco, I need to tell you something. I think you need to understand my history with Pansy." 

Draco looked at her, puzzled. He didn't know there was a history persay. He knew that the girls had disliked each other since first year but he never knew why.


	5. Hermione's Story

Hermione looked petrified as she looked around the room trying to find the words to describe what she was wanting to say. Draco stood up, looked down at her and could see the worry in her eyes. She shook her head slightly and put her attention back to the books surrounding her. He took that as the cue to find something to do while she collected her thoughts. So Draco went around to the book shelves in the opposite aisle of them and started to look for a book that might be able to help them with their potions project. All the while, Draco was wondering what she could possibly need to say to him and what type of story was really this important. He thought he knew quite a bit about Hermione but obviously he was mistaken. He supposed that there were some things that you were supposed to keep secret from your significant other. Draco fumbled around the shelves attempting to find 'The Potion Book of Potions' but he just kept finding things off topic. There were a few books, that he made a mental note of so he could find them at a later time.

Draco didn't often spend time in the library unless he was with Hermione. He was very curious about the Restricted Section. Although, he knew you needed a note from a teacher in order to even look there. He wondered what type of books could be in there that would require you to have permission. As he was walking to the other end of the aisle, he heard Hermione clear her throat and he turned around. She was glancing in his direction when he turned to where she was sitting. A small smile sat upon her face and there were tears sitting in her large brown eyes. He knelt down next to her and rubbed the small of her back.

"What is it Hermione? You know you can tell me anything." He whispered softly into her ear.

She sniffled and said "Pansy and I knew each other before school." He was trying to hide his shock but his jaw fell open and he felt as if he couldn't close it. How had they know each other? Hermione's parents were muggles?

"My parents had a second house, we would go there on holiday when I was younger. Obviously, we didn't know about the wizarding world. There happened to be other wizarding families in the neighborhood." She took a deep breathe and continued. 

"The Parkinson family lived next door, at first we both played outside, separately, in our own yards. We were kids though, interested in each other because no other children lived near us." She blinked and kept her eyes shut longer than normal. When she opened them, the light from a lantern reflected off her eyes.

"We started to grow fond of each other. Pansy used to always come over to my house and my mom would make us snacks and we played. We made silly little pacts about staying friends forever." Her eyes glanced down at her knees and she softly scratched her arm.

"It wasn't until we were about ten almost eleven, that her parents stopped allowing us to play together. I never understood why. They had let us be around each other for about five years, without saying anything." Hermione started to gather up the books that were around her. She put some into her bag and others onto the shelves nearby. 

"I now know it was because I was muggle-born. However, after her parents told her to stay away from me she became very cold and rude. I was shocked, after all her and I had told each other about being there for one another and staying friends. I assumed she would try and sneak to see me like I had attempted. Instead, she was cruel, she didn't have a wand but she was able to do things to me. I was better at controlling my magic than she was."

Draco stared at her he was at a loss for words. Why had Pansy never told him? Was it because she didn't want to ever be associated with Hermione?

"Hermione..." He started to say but she cut him off. 

"Let me finish, please. Pansy couldn't control her magic well, so if she saw me playing outside she would 'throw' rocks at me. Have the sand I was playing with attack me. It got to the point where I stopped going outside. I was scared that she might do something and it would end badly. We both received our Hogwarts letter and I thought something might change because we would be going to school together." Hermione finally stood up. She walked over to Draco, grabbed his hand and lead him to the back of the library. 

"That didn't matter to her. She started taunt to me, call me names, and say terrible things about me and my parents. It was like she was a completely different person. I didn't recognize the girl I once called my best friend. Once I started at Hogwarts I found out why muggle-borns were so disliked. It made me sick to my stomach when I thought about her hatred of me because my parents didn't have a drop of magical blood."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Hermione silenced him by placing her lips on his. He thought he heard a small growl creep out of her as she tangled her hands in her hair. He started kissing her back, almost as fiercely as she was. Before anything could move further she broke apart from him.

"Now now Draco, you can't have everything in life." She winked at him and spun around and sat at a nearby table.

"So, to answer all your unasked questions, Pansy and I used to be best friends. Her parents finally told her that I wasn't like them. In my opinion, they brainwashed her. She started to believe that I had dirty blood and turned her back on me. Instead of just not being my friend anymore, she scared me. She made me afraid to even be at my own house, even if it was just for the holidays. She could have left me alone but instead she decided to torture me and watch me suffer. I sometimes wonder if she was really ever my friend. But a person who could do something like she did to me is not someone I would ever want on my side." Hermione was calm, she massaged her temple and looked up at Draco. 

"I love you, that is why I am telling you this. Unless Pansy has told others, you could be the only one who knows our history."

"I love you?!" An angry voice rang from behind a book case near them.


	6. The Flashback

Potter pulled off his invisibility cloak and stared at Hermione and Draco. A look of horror was covering his face. Hermione gasped and Draco started to reach for his wand. Potter was one of the last people on earth that Draco wanted to discover their relationship. He loathed Potter almost as much as his father. In this moment he wished he was more advanced at memory altering spells. He thought about grabbing his wand and trying but feared what would happen if he didn't succeed. His spell could ricochet and hit himself or Hermione. He wasn't sure how they were going to get themselves out of this one. In their two years of concealing the relationship they had never been caught. What had they done wrong? Draco supposed that he was so immersed in Hermione's story that he didn't keep a look out for anyone that could be nearby.

"Hermione... I... What?" Potter stuttered and looked back and forth at them. Hermione sighed.

"Oh Harry, I never wanted you to find out like this. I'm so sorry. Before you get angry, please let us explain" 

"Angry?!" He roared. "I'm furious, Hermione, do you know who that is?! Well of course you. Been snogging him all over the castle haven't you? And to think, all those times we talked about how much we hated him it was all just a joke to you. You actually love this Dark Art thumping, muggle hating narcissist." Potter stopped for a moment only to catch his breathe. 

"And you" He shouted turning towards Draco. "Do you even love her? Or is this all a ploy? I thought you hated muggle-borns! Your father taught you to despise them. Was this his idea? For you to get in Hermione's good graces and then just when she starts to trust you, WHAM" His hand slammed into the bookshelf to his right. "You kill her? Trying to make a sport out of it? See who can make the most muggle-borns fall in love with you?!"

Hermione spoke before Draco could even utter a word. "Harry! You are being ridiculous! You won't even let me explain" She was almost in tears. She went to speak again but Potter stopped her. 

"I want to hear it from him" He pointed at Draco "I want to know if he is just using you or... or... or if it is true"

Of course it was true. Draco thought he was being a bit thick headed but then again this was Potter. Was he supposed to tell him everything? What would be too much for him to hear? As much as he despised Potter he didn't want him and Hermione to stop being friends. He cared too much for her happiness. Obviously, Draco would be fine if she wasn't friends with him at all. Who wouldn't want to be friends with perfect Potter anyway? The Chosen Boy or Chosen One. Whatever people were calling him. What if he told Potter the story and he was still angry, would Hermione still want to be with him? He knew that if he didn't start speaking soon Potter would become enraged again and that could mean the end of the best thing to ever happen to him. Hermione.

"Fine, I'll tell you but we shouldn't do it here. Let's go to the Prefect bathroom. No one should bother us there" Both Potter and Hermione nodded. It was an intense silence as they made their way out of library. Hermione stopped just as they reached the door.

"Draco, you go first. If any sees all three of us they might get suspicious" He did as he was told and left first. He knew she just wanted a moment to try and talk to Potter. Maybe to get him to calm down or to tell him to stop being a stupid prat.

He reached the door to the bathroom and whispered "Butterbeer" and he entered. Moments later the door opened again and Hermione and Potter made their way through. Draco and Hermione sat down on a bench and Potter walked over to one across from them. He looked at Draco sternly.

"If I'm going to tell you this then you need to keep your trap shut. I don't want to be interrupted." Potter glared at him intensely but didn't say anything. "This all started during the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago."

Flashback*

Draco paced back and forth in his dormitory. He was furious with himself, developing feeling for Granger. He was a disgrace to his ancestry and he knew it. Why did she always have to smell so good and have a laugh so contagious that cheered him up even on his darkest days? He didn't understand why he couldn't just be happy with Pansy. She was a nice girl, to Slytherin's. She came from a Pureblood family, she was everything his parents wanted for him.

Yet, he couldn't shake Granger out his mind. Yeah, she was a know it all, but he found that cute. She was always so eager to answer questions and be the best at everything. She was ambitious that was for sure. He wondered why she wasn't placed in Slytherin. However, she was a muggle-born and he didn't know if the sorting hat allowed muggle-borns. If she had been a Slytherin then maybe him fancying her wouldn't be so wrong. He wouldn't of had to tell his parents that she from a muggle family. He stopped pacing and decided that it was now or never. He was going to ask Granger to the Yule Ball. He ran out of the common room and headed towards the library. He had overheard her mention that she had an assignment to finish while they were at breakfast earlier that day. Just as he was ascending the stone steps, Pansy stopped him.

"Draco, the Ball is only a few days away. Will you stop procrastinating and ask me already?" He looked at her, said nothing, and continued on his way. Draco knew he was being rude to her, what if Granger said no? Then who would he go with? Surely no one would ask Pansy and heavens knows she would never go alone.

He made his way into the library and saw her seated at the table towards the back. Granger was scribbling away in some notebook and kept glancing at the parchment spread out on the table. He drew a quick breathe and sat down across from her. 

"Are you lost Malfoy?" She said with a tone of surprise. 

"Actually, this time I'm here to see you." He said softly. 

"Need help with another homework assignment I presume?" Draco had been talking to Hermione more often by lying and saying he didn't understand some of Potions his homework. He knew if he waited too long he would talk himself out of it.

"Granger, will you go to the ball with me?" The look of shock on her face stayed there for a full ten minutes it seemed like.

"Have you..." She stammered "Hit your head? Lost a bet? Drank a love potion?" Granger was about to keep going but Draco stopped her.

"Hermione! Would you shut up. I'm serious, will you go to the ball with me?"

She smiled slightly and quickly looked away. He saw her cheeks start to turn red. "Draco, Im really sorry. Someone already asked me."

He felt as if he could punch something. He honestly didn't think anyone would ever ask her. He thought this plan was fool proof. "Draco, as weird as it sounds. I would have said yes." She told him reassuringly.

Present Storyline*

"So, you ask her to the ball, get rejected and now you two are an item? Yep, that makes sense. I'm not sure why I ever asked" Potter said sarcastically.

"Stop being a git and let me continue" Draco snapped.

Flashback*

Pansy insisted on dancing to one more song but Draco refused. He needed a break and took a seat next to a large Christmas tree. Pansy continued to dance with Blaise. She looked happy and that's all Draco wanted. He started to look through the crowd to see if he could see Hermione. He still was a bit upset that she turned down his invitation to the ball and instead went with Viktor Krum. Draco almost didn't blame her, famous Quidditch player and all.

"Viktor, please stop, I just want to go dance" He heard a voice behind the large Christmas tree say. 

"Viktor, I said no!" The voice said more loudly and Draco knew it was Hermione.

He stood up, reached for his wand and quietly walked to the other side of the tree. Why hadn't anyone else heard her? He looked around and remember the band was playing.

When Draco saw them his jaw dropped. Krum had Hermione pinned against the wall his hand was under her dress robes and Hermione had a look of terror on her face. Draco drew his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" Krum flew back about two feet and crumpled to the ground. Draco ran over and grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her out of the Great Hall. He pulled her into an empty classroom and she sat down.

"Hermione, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He could tell she eas trying to catch her breathe. 

"No, you came just in time. I wasn't strong enough. Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tears began to run down her perfect face. In a flash Draco was in front of her wiping away her tears. 

"No, don't cry this was not your fault. I should be saying sorry. I should have found you sooner" Her sobs started to grow even louder. He cupped her face in his hands before even thinking about it. Her dark brown eyes met his and next thing he knew, she was kissing him. He was so taken aback that he didn't know what to do. So, instead of worrying, he kissed her back. After several moments he gently pushed her back just far enough so their lips wouldn't touch. 

"Do you know what this means?" Draco asked Hermione in barely a whisper. She shook her head slowly. "It means, I am never going to let anything happen to you." She kissed him once more.

Present Storyline*

"There you are Potter. Not that that was any of your business, but there you go" Draco said with a disapproving tone.


	7. The Lie

Flashback*

Hermione gathered up her bag said goodbye to Ron and Harry as they set off into the entrance hall to follow the other students to Hogsmead. She had led them to believe she was staying behind so she could finish up an essay for Ancient Runes. As soon as they were out of her eyesight she darted up to Gryffindor Tower to drop of her bag and grab a jacket. She had just turned a corner when arms grabbed her around the waste and pulled her into a nearby classroom. She shrieked in horror but hands were covering her mouth before she made too much noise. Once the door was closed the hands released her. 

She spun around to see Draco smiling smugly at her. "What was all that about?!" She said to him loudly. 

"Shhhh" He brought his fingers to his lips. "Blaise saw me waiting around that portrait of the Fat Lady. We already had a close call with him. I didn't think you'd want another." 

She nodded. "I need to grab a jacket, it's freezing outside!" She said in an exasperated tone. He shrugged off his and put it around her.

Present Storyline*

"Hermione! I still don't understand your relationship with Draco" 

"Shut up Harry! What if someone hears you?" She whispered harshly. "I don't expect you to understand. You are dating Ginny. She isn't misunderstood." Harry's eyes widen in her direction. 

"Misunderstood?! That is what you are calling Malfoy?" 

"Will you just call him Draco, please?" Harry laughed but not in an amused manner. 

"Harry, I actually do love him. I want at least one of my best friends to understand. Ron never will, his mind doesn't work the way yours does. He is also too busy with Lavender to think of anything else!" 

Harry looked down at his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and sighed. "Hermione, I would rather have double DADA with the Slytherins and Snape but since you are my best friend, I can... try"

She beamed at him. "You misspelled vampire" As she pointed with her quill at his parchment.

Flashback*

"Miss Granger, what are you doing wandering around here?" Snape asked her. 

"Oh, I, um, was looking for you" She glanced around Snape and saw Draco peaking his head from a room.

"And why would you need to see me? I was under the impression that you knew everything" Snape said sarcastically. 

"I just, uh, wanted to know when our essay on the Forgetfullness Potion was due?" She already knew the answer.

"Liar, you already turned your essay in" She could feel her face growing hotter. "I think 5 points from Gryffindor, will teach you not to lie to me. Now run along before I make it more" He said cooly. 

Hermione side stepped him and trotted along back towards the stairs. As she passed where Draco was she whispered from the corner of her mouth "Library, second break" And she ran up the stairs, she had a feeling Snape was still watching her and didn't want to give him another reason to further take points.

Present Storyline*

Hermione, Ron and Harry were all seated near the fire in the common room discussing Harry's latest lesson with Dumbledore one evening.

"So Dumbledore reckons that You Know Who made something of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors into horocruxes?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shook his head at him. Hermione was sitting there more quite than usual. She could only think about her rendezvous with Draco in half an hour. Harry really had come around to their relationship and was even willing to let Hermione borrow the cloak. She was still skeptical, she wasn't one to go sneaking around and break rules. This meant more to her than Harry knew. His acceptance made the whole thing a little bit easier on her. She was still terrified of the day Ron would find out. She was almost sure that it would end their friendship.

"Hermione? Are you evening listening to us?" Ron snapped at her. 

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry, was thinking about my Arthimancy homework" Ron threw her a dirty look and resumed talking to Harry. She threw herself, reluctantly, into the conversation.

She made her way up to the girls dormitory to find that an owl was sitting on the window ledge and it appeared as if it was waiting for her. She slowly walked over to the barn owl and it stuck its leg out. Hermione started to untie the envelope and she immediately recognized her mother's handwriting. She knew she hadn't written home in awhile so she wasn't shocked at all to see this.

Dearest Hermione,

Your father and I have been thinking about you. It has been awhile since we heard from you so we thought we would send this letter. Are you coming home for the winter holidays? I know you sometimes like to stay at school with your friends. We are planning on going to Paris for a few weeks and thought we would extend the offer to you. If you want to stay, that is okay with us. Please, just let us know you are alright or if you need us to send you anything. We love you sweet girl.

Love,

Mum and Dad

Hermione now felt a bit guilty for not writing to them sooner. As she sat on her bed she pulled out a quill and parchment and began

Dear Mum and Dad,

Paris sounds lovely but I think I am going to stay at Hogwarts this time. I have loads of studying to get done. Remember that boy I was telling you about, well he needs my help and I think the holidays will be a good time to figure some things out for him. I miss you both.

Sending lots of love,

Hermione

She put her letter into the envelope and tied it to the eager owls outstretched leg. She hadn't told her parents much about Draco, just that he was a friend and he was going through a rough time. Hermione felt bad lying to them but she didn't want her parents to find out over a letter. They never cared about blood status as they were both muggles. She knew they just wanted her to be happy.

However, Draco was special to her, She wanted them to meet him in person. Her parents adored Harry and Ron and always asked Hermione why they never spent time at their house. Hermione tried to explain to her mother that Ron didn't have much knowledge of the muggle world and it was always easier for her to meet them at the burrow. She put her things away and scooped up Harry's cloak and made her way back to the common room. Harry was now seated by the fireplace alone.

The common room was deserted, it was nearly midnight. "Here take the map" He said as he handed it to her. "Oh Harry, thank you for doing this" He smiled. She threw on the cloak and headed for the portrait hole. She was grateful that Harry was being so mindful. If he knew what Hermione was sneaking out to do with Draco, he would never forgive her.


	8. Draco's Nightmare

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the common room and into the corridor she pulled out the Marauders Map. 

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' She whispered tapping the map with her wand. 

She scanned it looking for any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris but both her were in his office not stirring. Hermione tucked it under her arm and made her way to library. As she slowly walked all she could hear were the soft snores coming from the portraits near by. Her heart was racing, she had never purposely roamed the castle at night, especially alone. 

She thought she heard something so she quickly pulled the map out again and saw Peeves bouncing around a room a few doors down. Hermione knew immediately that she had to proceed with caution. The slightest noise would trigger the poltergeist and he would go looking for the source of the sound. She strolled over to the other side and moved as slowly as possible and started to steady her breathing. Once she safely passed, the library was only a few turns away. She had made it this far but knew not to let her guard down. Walking as silently as she could she heard footsteps behind her. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head and saw a dark figure walking fast in her direction. It was too dark to make out who it was.

 

As they drew closer she saw that it was Professors Dumbeldore and Snape. Her stomach felt like it was in her throat. She could feel her blood start to boil. Her heart started to pound in her ears. Hermione thought that if they got too close they would surely hear it too. She took a deep but silent breathe and tried to slow down her heart rate. They were whispering so quietly that she couldn't hear their conversation. Just as they were about to pass her, and to her horror, they stopped. Her blood started to feel like ice. Every breathe she took entered her lungs like knives. This was it, Dumbeldore was going to catch her. How would she explain this to her parents? They had been so proud of her the day she got her letter. All of that was about to disappear. She couldn't believe she was about to let her parents down just to sneak out to see a boy. Saying this to herself made her realize that it was such a teenage girl thing to do.

Hermione backed into the wall as far as she could, any further and she would be going through it. Never, in her six years at Hogwarts had something like this happened to her. Besides almost being caught by Flich in her first year. Professor Dumbeldore's eyes shifted, his wand light lit up his face and she could see his bright blue eyes flicker to her and back to Snape. Could he see through invisibility cloaks? If he could, why hadn't he said anything about the odd situation they were in? Instead, he beckoned Snape forward and they left from the corridor. As soon as they turned a corner, she let out the biggest sigh of relief. Her heart had stopped pounding. She checked the map once more and her path was safe.

"Hermione, where have you been? You are almost half and hour late?" Draco asked as she found him in the back of the library. 

She leaned down to kiss him but once their lips touched he tangled his hand in her unruly hair for longer than she expected. She laughed against him and pulled away after a few moments. She told him about Dumbledore and Snape and he laughed at her. 

"It isn't funny Draco! I could have been expelled!" She barked. He sniggered for a moment then composed his face.

"Of course it isn't funny dear, my apologies"

She looked over at the piles of books on either side of him. She grabbed one titled 'Concealment Charms' and started to flip through it. She wasn't sure what Draco had planned. Just that she was going to aid him however she could.

"Draco" Hermione said with pursed lips. "Why are you looking in that book?" She pointed at 'Dark Curses with No Counter-Curse'.

He glanced down at the book and back up at her. She supposed he was trying to figure out what to say. His face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Remember how I told you that I was asked to do a task by the Dark Lord himself? Well, I never told you what that entailed." That slight shade of pink across his face grew even more red. "I was asked to, um, kill Dumbledore" She drew a quick breathe. 

"Before you say anything, I guess, asked isn't correct, I was demanded and forced. Or else my family will be in danger." She could see tears start to build behind his eyes.

"The Dark Lord asked a 16 year old unqualified wizard to murder one of the greatest wizards alive? That sounds more like a suicide mission to me" 

She looked up at him and his face started to contort with anger. "Of course it is a suicide mission!" He bellowed. "Shhhh, Draco, be quiet, someone will hear you!" She whispered quickly.

"Hermione, you don't get it. This is punishment for my fathers blunder at the ministry last summer. Now the Dark Lord has forced me to do this in order to punish him. He knows forcing me, I will end up dead and if I try to refuse, my family and I will be killed." 

Hermione moved over closer to Draco and grabbed his hand. She could tell he was fighting back tears. 

His hand was shaking in hers. She placed her hand on his cheek and said "Oh Draco, that won't happen because... because... I am going to help you." 

His head shot up at the sound of her words. He looked straight into her eyes and in an exasperated tone "What?" he questioned her.

"I'm going to help you. If Dumbeldore needs murdered in order to save you and your family, then that is what we are going to do." 

Hermione barely understood the words that just left her mouth. She knew that sneaking out tonight that she was agreeing to get involved in something dark. She never would have dreamed that it was this. Hermione was going to help her boyfriend murder the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She almost wanted to laugh. Saying this to herself was stupid, anyone who knew her would think she had gone mad. She didn't even think about it. Was she really going to aid Draco in such a mission?

"Hermione, no, you do not have to do this. I'm not asking for your help. I was merely stating..." She cut him off before he could say anymore. 

"This is not up for discussion Draco Malfoy. I am helping you. If you are going to go down, then I am going with you" A small smile curved across her face. This felt good she thought. She felt warmed by her words as if this mission was going to make things... better.

"So, we know that Voldemort wants you to fail. You are going to prove him wrong. If this what you need to do to keep your family safe then it will be done." She took a deep breathe. 

"Don't worry about me, I will be like your silent helper. No one, will ever know I assisted you." She watched as his face grew even more worried. 

"But, Hermione, if something ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do." 

Hermione grabbed his hand and said "I feel the same way, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hermione slipped under the invisibility cloak and made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. Her four-poster bed never felt more comfortable then right this very moment. She slipped off to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Draco*

"Draco, come on, get up. We are going to be late for Slughorn!" 

Blaise was yelling at him from across the room. Draco rolled over and covered his head with his pillow. Just has he had done that, a book collided with his head.

"Fuck! Did you really have to throw that?" He yelled sitting up. 

"Apparently I did. At least you have gotten up. We have like five minutes to get there. Get dressed Mr. Prefect." Blaise smirked at him and left. 

He climbed out of bed and put on his clothes quickly and grabbed his robes and school bag. He was still groggy and his mind was filled of his conversation with Hermione from the previous night. He hurried out of the common room and to the Potions classroom. Almost everyone was there already. He spotted Hermione sitting with Potter and Weasley and took a seat as far away from them as he could.

"Why are you so late?" Pansy whispered in his ear as she placed her hand on his leg. He pushed it away without thinking and bent down to pull out his book and quill. 

"Overslept" He told her and started copying down the recipe on the blackboard.

"Now that everyone has decided to join us this morning, we shall begin" Professor Slughorn moved from behind his desk carrying a small vile.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" As he held it up in the air. Hermione's hand shot straight up. He nodded in her direction.

"Miss Granger." "Felix Felicis, sir" She answered softly. "Right you are, take 5 points" He boomed.

"Another 5 if you can tell me what it does Miss Granger." 

Slughorn walked over to her and placed the vile in her hand. Draco watched as she took the vile and examined it closely. 

"It is known as Liquid Luck, Professor. It makes the drinker, lucky." She handed him back the vile. He laughed again and smiled.

"Correct, this will be the prize for whoever creates the best Draught of Living Death. Instructions are on the board. You have a hour and half. Begin" Slughorn walked slowly back to his desk and sat down. He eyed the class quickly and began reading what looked like the Daily Prophet.

"We better get started. I wouldn't mind having that potion" Blaise told him as he put his cauldron next to his book.

Draco went and grabbed ingredients from the cupboard and thought about how useful this potion would be if either him or Hermione won it. 

She must have been thinking along the same lines. "Try your best Draco, we need to win this" She whispered in his ear as grabbed somethings and rushed back to her seat.

Draco was adding the sloth brain just as Pansy knocked her cauldron over. "Dammit" She shrieked and hurried try and set it upright again.

"I was distracted" She said quietly. Draco shook his head. That was one person who wouldn't be winning the potion. There was no time for her to catch up now.

"Time is almost up, your potion should be a pale lilac color now" 

Slughorn's voice rang through the dungeon. Draco stood up to stretch so he could take a look around and see what everyone's potions looked like. Only a few were close to the color they should be. He stirred counterclockwise and the liquid started to become clear. Exactly as the book said it should be. He smiled just as Slughorn told them to step away from their work.

Slughorn flounced around the room to each potion. He didn't bother with any potion that was an odd color. 

He stopped at Hermione's table and dropped a leaf into hers and Potter's potion. Draco tried to get a glimpse at what happened to it but it was no use. Slughorn was blocking his view. "Very good you two! It seems we may have a tie" He made his way over to Draco's table. 

"What happened here Miss Parkinson?" He asked eyeing her almost empty cauldron.

"I, uh, knocked my cauldron over in the middle of stirring it. I didn't have much time left to try and catch up" She said grimly. 

"Tut, Tut. You can back during your free period and remake it unless you want to receive a zero." Slughorn then placed a leaf in Draco's potion and is shriveled up and vanished. 

"Merlin's beard! We have another perfect potion." He boomed as he twirled his mustache. "Right, you three" He gestured at Draco, Harry and Hermione. "To the front, we will divvy up the potion there" 

They all stood up and followed close behind. Professor Slughorn pulled a flask and two more viles from underneath the desk. He slowly poured the flask amongst two viles and handed one to each of them.

"Be careful with this. A few drops should do as intended. Now go back to your seats and clean up. The bell should ring any moment." 

The three of them made their way to their tables and gathered the supplies. Harry and Hermione took their time as they noticed Draco doing the same. 

"We'll catch up in a moment" He had heard Hermione say to Weasley as he left the room. Draco walked over to their table and whispered to Hermione.

"I won't be able to meet up with you until the holidays begin." He saw her cheeks flush and she frowned. "Oh, alright. I guess that works." As he walked by her his hand quickly grazed hers and he left.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise made their to Great Hall for dinner later that evening. Pansy and Blaise were bickering, as usual, about their pop quiz results from Transfiguration earlier that day. 

"McGonagall is mad, I should habe received a higher mark than an A." Pansy said bitterly. "Of course you didn't, you were rubbish. McGonagall always seems to grade fairly. Don't be upset that you didn't study. She did warn us she might do that." Blaise retorted.

"Oh shut up, just because you got an O, you think you are all high and mighty. It's just because you are good looking! You always get special treatment." Pansy belted out. Blaise looked pleased by her statement.

"It isn't my fault you look like a dog. Maybe you could do with a beauty potion or whatever. Still not sure how you got Draco to go out with you. I thought he had standards." 

Draco quickly jumped aside as he said Pany's arm pull back. Draco spun his head around just as her fist met Blaise's nose. 

"There you go, don't have that pretty face of yours anymore." She smirked at him and ran ahead when she saw one of her friends. 

"You are mental Parkinson!" Blaise yelled after her. Blaise pulled his robes up to his face as blood started to pour from his nostrils. 

"She can punch that one, you better head up to the hospital wing." Draco laughed as Blaise continued to hide his face. "Oh very funny." He frowned and started in the opposite direction.

 

**"You let this mudblood help you! I gave this task specifically to you!" Yelled Voldemort. "Crucio" He bellowed as he pointed his wand at Hermione. 

Her screams of pain rang throughout the cell in the basement of his parents home. "I expected better of you Draco" Voldemort hissed as he pointed his wand, again at Hermione. She shrieked with pain and began to writhe with pain. Draco felt tears fall from his eyes.

He attempted to reach for his wand but he couldn't move. His arms felt like cement glued to his sides. All he wanted was for him to stop torturing her. He would have given his own life to not watch as horror flashed across her eyes. Hermione let out another cry of pain. Her eyes rolled back in her head and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Draco" She whispered so quietly that if he hadn't seen her mouth move he would not of know she had said anything. Voldemort bellowed "Crucio" yet again and Draco felt his stomach in his throat. Her screams now filled his head even as he closed his eyes. It was most earth shattering sound he had ever experienced. This was not her fault. He let her aid him. Why wasn't he the one being tortured? He never should have accepted her help. What was he thinking? He knew something like this could happen.**

"Draco! Mate! Wake up!" He could hear Blaise's voice ringing throughout the cellar. 

But where was it coming from? He closed his eyes again and started violently shaking. This time when he opened his eyes, he didn't see Hermione laying helplessly on the ground, he saw Blaise's worried face starring down at him. It took him several moments to realise that he had had a dream, or nightmare. His skin was hot and sticky. He felt sweat collecting on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked as Draco tried to catch his breathe. 

"Yeah" He said quietly. "Bad Dream."

Blaise starred questioningly at him.

"You were screaming about that Granger girl." Blaise murmured. 

"I was?" He asked. 

"You were. Why?" 

Draco didn't know how to answer this. He couldn't tell Blaise the truth. 

"No idea. I can't remember what the dream was about." He lied. 

"Whatever mate, you don't have to tell me. Anyway, I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Take care of yourself." Blaise grabbed his trunk and cloak and was gone.

Draco sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. It was only a dream. Hermione is safe. He told himself. His heart rate had finally steadied and he remembered that today started the holidays. He had two weeks to spend with Hermione. Next to no one was staying at Hogwarts. This cheered him up and he climbed out of bed and got dressed.


End file.
